As a national public health organization representing the nearly 3,000 local public health agencies nationwide, NACCHO supports helping communities reach the nation?s overarching public health goals, including the Healthy People 2010 goals to increase quality and years of healthy life and to eliminate health disparities. The aims of the proposed project are to enhance the efficiency and effectiveness of NACCHO?s current Internet access, by: 1) Upgrading from DSL service to a dedicated T1, including the proper gateway or routing equipment; 2) Training technical staff on gateway or router equipment; and 3) Training staff on how to best access the Internet for public health or other research. To date, NACCHO staff has not been trained on how to access the NLM resources. NACCHO will work with the Southeastern Atlantic Region (SEA) of the National Network of Libraries of Medicine (NN/LM) to schedule these trainings.